Love blossoms
by Mimiee-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura, excellent grades, one of the top student of the prestigious Konoha High School, kind, helpful and beautiful, the good girl in any way. When she meets HIM on the first day of school, she didn't know he was trouble. "Annoying" Ah! seems familiar... SasuSaku


**My first fic! English is not my first language. Sorry for the mistakes and poor vocabulary. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

 _Flashback_

All the students of second year were gathered in the courtyard of Konoha High, the most prestigious school in the city. It was the beginning of summer and the last day of school before summer vacation.

"Hope you will not miss me, Forehead!"

"I'll be sure I won't, Pig."

"I really look forward to next year." Ino stated from nowhere.

"OH... finally you are ready to taking up the studies. Well, better late than never." Sakura joked.

"Of course I'm not talking about studying. Geez, you're stuck up huh."

Sakura pouted.

"You know, everyone says that unexpected things happened the last year of high school. That's why these years are the best, especially for a beautiful flower like m... Hey! Are you listening?"

"Hai, hai" Sakura was already ahead. "Hurry up or I leave without you!"

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were best friends since childhood. They were indissociable. Indeed, they were seeing each other quite often during this 16-year-old-summer. Maybe too much...for Sakura the perfect good girl to be late on her first day.

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 **RIIiiing**

"Ah! How can I be late! Why it has to be today!"

Sakura fell off from her bed. She was struggling with her brand new uniform. It consisted in a white shirt under a black blazer that refine her waist with a black skirt slightly above her knees. It was light up by a thin red butterfly knot. She didn't have time to admire herself in the mirror but she was undoubtedly...cute. She was now struggling with her hair, taking a little bit hair from two sides, securing them behind and letting them down to the middle of her back.

"Darling! Aren't school starting in 10 minutes?" Her mom called from downstairs.

"I know! I'm late!" Sakura was already coming down.

"Well... Darling it's not like you to be this late."

"Aaahhh!" Sakura was running to the front door. "I'm off, Mom!"

"Teenagers these days..." Mebuki sighed.

* * *

Finally, she has make it to the school. While running in the hallway to reach her classroom, she saw a boy in front of her.

" _Class has started for 20 minutes and he is walking like there is no problem... What a weirdo._ " She decided not to care much and continue her race. When she passed him, the boy called her.

" **Hey you** "

The voice made her stop suddenly. It sent chills down her spine. But it was nothing compare to what she saw as she turned around.

"Where is the 2-E."

"..."

"I asked you something."

"Ah...um.. I-I can show you the way. I was going to the same class!" She stammered.

" _The first girl I meet in this school and she is already annoying..._ " He thought.

When they arrived in front of the door, Sakura turned around and spoked out.

"H-here we are. I suppose you are a new student as I have never seen you before. Class start at 8AM, we are obviously late. So I suggest to not draw attent..."

"Are you going in or not?" He cut her off.

"...ah sure!"

" _Annoying._ "

" _How rude! However he is so..._ " Her thoughts were interrupted by the professor while she opened the door.

"Sakura. It's rare to see you late. Anyway, there is a place in the front, you can go and sit."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei! I am very sorry, it won't happen again!"

"Hai, hai." The said man smiled through his mask. "Oh an other late student. You may be the new student I have been told. I am your homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Welcome to Konoha High, by the way please come and introduce yourself."

The boy walked to the professor desk with his hands shoved in his pocket.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

 **3..2..1...**

"KYAAaaaa!"

That's it. All the female students were turned on. You could hear here and there: "He is mine!" "No I saw him first." "I will be the first to talk to him" "No! You have to beat me first!"

The boys were speachless... _"Girls can be so terrifying_. _And what with the attitude of the new pretty boy, huh? "_

"Quiet please, class. You'll have all the time to get to know him later. Hmm where could you sit... ah there is a seat left over there, next to Naruto. Fine, so let's continue where we stopped."

Sasuke walked along to the back of the room closing his eyes and sighing. While at the front, a long blonde hair girl was frantic.

"Pssss... Forehead."

"What, Ino?" Her neighbor whispered.

"How did you two come at the same time? Did you meet him in the hallway or...?"

"Yeah, kind of. He was lost and asked me where the class was so I.."

"Kyaa! You already have talk to him! I am so envious! What did you talk about? Hm? Hm? Hm?" Ino was almost yelling.

"Shhh calm down, I'll tell you later. There is nothing to be so excited. Now let me concentrate on the class, ok?"

Sakura sighed as Ino was happily nodding her head. Truth to be said, the new student was handsome no, he was **too** handsome. Uchiha Sasuke was tall, with a well-built body and pale skin. His black hair was a little messy, making him look like an idol. Sakura sighed because despite those pleasant features, he was cold like an ice cube. Well, it was the first impression that she has of him. But little did she know she has fallen for him.

* * *

 **Hehe it's my first try. A little bit short but to be continued. Again sorry for the English. Review?**


End file.
